Do I
by DensiLover116
Summary: Felicity has to decide who she wants a future with when Ray asks her a very important question.


" _ **Do I?"**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _This is my first arrow fanfic so I hope you like it! I'm a big fan of olicity btw._

Felicity couldn't sleep that night, she kept tossing and turning. She sat up in bed and turned on her lamp next to her bed. 'What am I going to do?' she thought to herself as she stared at her hand, which had something very shiny and pretty on it. She thought back to the day when it all happened.

(The day before)

Felicity was so overwhelmed with everything that had happened with Ray and him saving her from being shot by an arrow. She felt relieved when she knew he was going to be okay, especially after he almost didn't make it. She took a risk; they both did when they inserted the nanobots into him. Then he said he loved her and she didn't say it back. Which made her feel guiltier, because he risked his life for hers and she couldn't say those three words back to him? When he was released from the hospital she took him home and that's when he told her how he had this life changing realization that life's too short and that they should live in the moment. He told her he didn't want to live without her and that he loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her. He pulled out the ring and asked "Will you marry me, Felicity Megan Smoak?" She froze as he placed the ring on her finger, it was so beautiful and it wasn't some over the top big ring, because he knew she wasn't that type of girl. It was simple but just the right size a two carat round diamond ring with a halo band with a hint of light blue in the middle. "Ray its beautiful… and it has blue in the middle, that's very unique.

"Yeah, it has blue just like your eyes. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it; it's amazing and so pretty."

"I'm glad you like it, I wasn't sure it was big enough."

"Ray, it's perfect."

"You deserve so much more than a ring Felicity. And if you'll let me, I'd think we could have a happy life together? So what do you say?"

"Ray…um, this is just so overwhelming and we haven't dated for that long. Are you sure about this?"

"I know we haven't been together that long, but in all the time that I've known you I've always known you we're different from anyone I ever met. And I love you, so yes I'm sure."

"I know I sprung this on you, and it may take you some time to adjust to everything, so take some time to think about it okay?"

"Okay." Was all she managed to say that night. It got late and they went to bed.

She managed to leave early the next day knowing he'd still be asleep from the medication they'd given him. So she wrote him a note saying she was heading into work and would check in on him later.

(At work)

Felicity headed into work and was so distracted that she hadn't managed to get any work done. But it had been a long day and she was lucky that she didn't have to leave her office and face everyone outside and she'd managed to avoid them all day. It was getting late and she was about to head home when she got a text saying that they needed her at the foundry so she headed to verdant and was almost to the door entrance when she was about to turn the handle on the door when she realized she still had her ring on. She wasn't in the mood to face anyone or their many questions so she took it off and put it in her bag.

She walked down the stairs and entered the room.

"So what's the emergency?"

"We need your help locating someone who's been stealing information about a new shipment of weapons and we need your help locating them before they have a chance to do so."

"Right, I'll get right on it." She sat at her computer desk and started doing what she does best. And in a matter of seconds she was able to pinpoint the location and gave them the info as they headed out to find the guy.

They we're back in an hour and were successful in their mission and were able to hand the guy over to the authorities.

Felicity was so distracted that she didn't hear Oliver talking to her.

"Felicity? Are you okay?"

"Hmm, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Okay, anything I can help with?"

"No this is something I have to deal with on my own. But thanks."

"For what?"

"For being you and caring."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek and left to go home.

(Back at home)

Felicity just stared at the ring back on her hand.

'It's beautiful but I can't make a decision this huge based on how gorgeous this ring is.' She thought to herself.

"Ugh, why is this so hard?! I tried to move on and I did dammit! I deserve to be happy! So why can't I decide?"

'You know why'… that little voice in the back of her head kept telling her. Exactly the reason why she couldn't decide.

After a restless night she got up and started her day as usual. First work then her after work duties. She arrived at the foundry and realized she was the first one there until she saw Digg who she hadn't seen yet.

"Hey Felicity."

"Hey Digg. Are you the first one here? Where are the guys?"

"They should be in, in a couple minutes."

"So what's new? You've seen distracted lately?"

"Well…since you asked, there has been something on my mind."

"You know you can always talk to me Felicity."

"Yeah I do thanks, Digg."

"It's just that everything's been so different since what happened with Ray. It's like that experience made something in him realize that he doesn't want to take anything for granted and doesn't want to wait any longer."

"Wait any longer for what exactly?"

"Well…um… You see since he had this epiphany he asked me…well."

She looked down at her hand and realized she still had the ring on and hadn't taken it off since last night. She raised her hand and showed him what she couldn't say.

He looked shocked and surprised at the shiny thing on her finger.

"Wow, Felicity, I hadn't realized that things with you and Palmer we're so serious?"

"Yeah, those we're my thoughts exactly. But he asked me after he got released from the hospital."

"What did you say?"

"I said that it was a lot to process and that I needed some time to think about it."

"So you haven't said yes?"

"No, not yet. But honestly why shouldn't I say yes? He's been so good to me and he was there for me when I needed him…. He's the one that wants me… all of me, and he loves me, is that such a bad thing?"

"Felicity I can't answer that for you, all I can say is to follow your heart. All I want for you is to be happy, and whether that's Palmer or someone else."

"Thanks Digg."

"Just one more question?"

"Yeah?"

"Who knows? I mean does he know about this yet?"

"Oh, you mean… no he doesn't, I haven't told him yet."

"You know you have to tell him, right?"

"I know."

Digg left her there pondering about everything.

She sank her head into her hands on her desk.

"Ugh! Why does this have to happen to me!?"

"Why does what have to happen Felicity?"

She hadn't heard him come in. So she kinda jumped out of her chair.

"Oliver you scared me!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to, it's just you we're obviously upset about something that you didn't hear me come in."

"So why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

She paused for a second, thinking of what to say next.

"Felicity?"

"Sorry… um… it's just that I don't know exactly how to say this."

"Just start at the beginning."

"Okay. Well you know how Ray and I have been dating right?"

"Yes, Felicity It has not escaped my attention."

"Well since he's been out of the hospital…things have changed."

"Changed how?"

"He's had this life changing experience and he's realized that life is too short to not be happy and that he has to seize every moment that you can."

"So he wants to further our relationship."

"What do you mean? Like move in together or is there something I'm missing here?"

"Sort of… in a way he does want us to move in together. But in a more permanent way, he wants to do it the right way, by having our relationship be permanent."

"And by permanent you mean…." He looked down to her hand and lifted it up.

"Wow, I didn't realize that things between you two we're so serious? You haven't been dating that long and now he wants to get married!?"

"Yes. He asked me the other day."

"What did you tell him Felicity!?" He asked nervously and anxious.

"Well, I told him I had to think about it. It was a surprise to me too; I wasn't expecting this to happen so quickly."

"So you didn't say yes?"

"No, I haven't."

"Are you?"

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet."

"So you haven't decided yet because…?"

"You know exactly why."

"Oh. Felicity you know all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy."

"I know. I just wish things were different."

"Between us you mean?"

"Yes Oliver between us! Dammit why does this have to be so hard? I tried to move on! And I did, and now when things are supposed to be easy and when I'm finally supposed to have my happily ever after this happens!"

"Felicity…I…"

She cuts him off before he can finish.

"No Oliver! Listen, I tried so hard to move on and forget what happened between us but I can't! Every time I'm with him and he kisses me or holds me in his arms…all I can think about is how much I wish it was you instead! And I know that's wrong but it's the truth! Ray's always been a substitute for you, and I can't keep doing this… so tell me what I should do?"

She moves closer to him and places her hand on his chest.

"Do you love him?"

"When we we're in the hospital he told me that he loves me. And I couldn't bring myself to say it back to him. Then I talked to my mother about it and she told me what I already knew, that I don't love him because I'm in love with you, Oliver."

"Ray's a good guy Felicity…"

"Really? I recall you saying that he was stubborn, unstable, and that I deserve better!?"

"You do Felicity! You deserve to be happy!"

"That's all I want!"

She moved in closer and kissed him. He hesitated at first but then kissed her back. She put everything she had into that one kiss, every emotion of how she felt about him in it.

They break apart to breathe.

"Felicity, that was amazing. He said a little breathless.

"So, now you know how I feel and who I really want."

"Felicity I want you too. I always have."

"So does that mean you don't want me to marry Ray?"

"No Felicity I never wanted you to marry him, I would never let that happen. I guess I was just afraid of being with you that I didn't realize how I almost lost you."

"You're not going to lose me, ever."

"I guess I was keeping you at arm's length to protect you, but I realize now that I was wrong, wrong for letting you go so easily. But if you give me another chance I promise you that things will be different for us."

"I want that too Oliver."

He pulls her in closer for another kiss.

"I've missed this, just being here in your arms. I could stay like this forever."

"I'm so relieved you're not marring Palmer. Besides I would've stopped him."

"Really? And how we're you going to do that? By kidnapping me until I came to my senses and decided to be with you?"

"Well there's that, but no. I would've just put an arrow or two in him."

"Oliver!" She hit his shoulder.

"Ow, what? I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"I know, but an arrow really?"

"Desperate times cause for desperate measures Felicity."

"Hmm, speaking of that."

"What?"  
"Now here comes the hard part, I have to tell Ray my answer is no."

"If you want I can do it for you or I can come with you? Either or works for me."

"Oliver no you can't tell him, this is something that I have to do myself. Besides I don't need you two getting into a fight."

"Fine, whatever you want."

"Thank you."

"Well I should get home and try to get some sleep. Tomorrows going to be a difficult day."

"How about I pick up some take-out tomorrow and we can spend the night talking and watching a movie until we fall asleep?"

"I would love that."

They kiss goodbye and Felicity heads home knowing that she finally got her happy ending with Oliver. And also realizing that things would be different and it was sort of bittersweet at the same time. 'But, I do love Oliver, and we've waited so long to be together. There's no turning back now for us.' She thought to herself.


End file.
